Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr (Episode)
Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr (im Original: "The Bear And The Maiden Fair") ist die siebte Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die 27. Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Michelle MacLaren und das Drehbuch verfasste George R.R. Martin. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 12. Mai 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 30. Juni 2013 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Daenerys Targaryen will mit ihrer Armee die 200.000 Sklaven von Yunkai befreien. Doch Yunkais Herrscher haben mächtige Freunde. Sansa Stark ist beunruhigt über ihre Aussichten: Sie soll den kleinwüchsigen Tyrion Lennister heiraten, um ihre Familien zu verbinden. Doch auch Tyrions Geliebte Shae ist davon nicht begeistert. Brienne von Tarth muss sich derweil in Harrenhal einem furchtbaren Gegner stellen. :Text: Sky Handlung In Westeros Nach dem überstandenen und gefährlichen Aufstieg an der Mauer durchstreifen Jon Schnee, Ygritte, Tormund und weitere Wildlinge die Schenkung ab, um bei Manke Rayders Signal die schwarze Festung anzugreifen. Orell ist weiterhin skeptisch und traut Jon nicht. Er ist eifersüchtig auf die Krähe eine solch schöne Wildlingsfrau zu besitzen. Als die Gruppe weiter marschiert erklärt Jon Ygritte, dass auch dieses Mal die Wildlinge nicht gewinnen werden. Sechs Mal griff in der Geschichte Westeros einen König jenseits der Mauer an und scheiterte. In Königsmund bittet Joffrey Baratheon von seiner Hand Tywin Lennister beraten zu werden. Dieser schlägt dem König vor, an den Ratssitzungen selbst Teil zu haben, um ein Bild von seinen sieben Königreichen zu erhalten. Joffrey fragt nach dem Targaryenmädchen Daenerys Targaryen, das sich mit ihren Drachen laut seinen Angaben in Essos aufhalten würde. Tywin ist der Meinung, dass sie keinerlei Bedrohung für das Reich darstellen würde, da der letzte Drache und dessen Kopf so groß wie ein Apfel war, als er getötet wurde. Solche Kuriositäten am anderem Ende der Welt wären von kleinster Bedeutung. Joffrey ist wütend über die Antwort seines Großvaters und verlangt gegen diese anbahnende Bedrohung anständig beraten zu werden. Im Hof des roten Bergfrieds unterhalten sich derweil Margaery Tyrell mit Sansa Stark, Margaery tröstet Sansa bezüglich ihrer anbahnenden Hochzeit mit Tyrion Lennister. Sie bezweifelt, dass Tyrion der Schlimmste aller Lennisters sei. Auch Tyrion ist von der Hochzeit nicht erfreut und unterhält sich mit Bronn darüber. Der Söldner macht ihm klar, dass Tyrion seine Geliebte Shae nicht heiraten dürfe. Währenddessen reisen Gendry und Melisandre wieder nach Drachenstein und fahren mit ihrem Schiff an Königsmund vorbei. Melisandre betrachtet die zerstörten Schiffe in der Schwarzwasserbucht und meint, dass sie bei der Schlacht hätte dabeisein sollen, als das Seefeuer ausbrach. Als Gendry fragt, weshalb er überhaupt ausmit dem Schiff erwählt wurde gibt sie zu, das er einer der Bastardsöhne von Robert Baratheon gewesen sei. Im Lager der Bruderschaft ohne Banner ist Arya Stark wegen des Tausches von Melisandre, Gendry gegen Geld einzutauschen, weiterhin unzufrieden und haut ab. Kurz nach dem Lagerplatz der Bruderschaft nimmt Sandor Clegane sie gefangen. In den Flusslanden wird Robb Starks Armee von dem Starkregen festgehalten, was zur Verspätung der Hochzeit zwischen Edmure Tully und eines der Töchter von Walder Frey kommen könnte. Catelyn Stark warnt ihren Sohn vor Frey, da er die Verzögerung als absichtliche Beleidigung ansehen würde. Am späten Abend überbringt Talisa Maegyr Robb die Nachricht, dass sie bereits schwanger sei. Auf Grauenstein wird Theon Graufreud durch zwei hübsche Mädchen, Myranda und Violet, von dem hölzernen Kreuz befreit. Sie verführen ihn zugleich bis Ramsay Schnee mit zwei Männern erscheint und ihm sein Geschlechtsteil entfernen lässt. Bei Harrenhal spricht Jaime Lennister ein letztes Mal mit Brienne von Tarth. Er schwört ihr die Starkmädchen wieder zu ihrer Mutter zurück zu bringen. Zusammen mit Roose Bolton, der sich auf den Weg zu den Zwillingen machen möchte, verlässt Jaime zusammen mit Qyburn die Ruinenstadt. Während der Reise nach Königsmund erzählt Qyburn Jaime, dass ein Rabe zu den Saphirinseln flog und wieder zurrückkam. In der Botschaft bot Selwyn Tarth Locke eine Summe an Geld an, Brienne wieder auf die Inseln zurück zu bringen. Da Locke jedoch immer noch der Annahme war, das alle Saphirminen den Tarths gehören würden, fühlt er sich betrogen und behält Brienne in seinen Diensten. Jaime kehrt wieder nach Harrenhall zurück und muss mit ansehen, wie Brienne mit einem Holzschwert gegen einen Bären in einer Arena antreten soll. Er kann sie retten und nimmt sie nach einer fast eskalirenden Disskussion mit Locke mit nach Königsmund mit. In Essos Vor der Sklavenhauptstadt Yunkai angekommen, lässt Daenerys Targaryen ihre Armee neu formieren. Jorah Mormont erklärt ihr, das Yunkai keinerlei Soldaten sondern Bett-Sklaven hätte und die Stadt vor ihr verschlossen bliebe. Darüber hinaus berät er sie, dass Yunkai nicht das Hauptziel sei, wenn sie ihre Augen auf Westeros konzentrieren wolle. Daenerys besteht darauf die Sklaven zu befreien. Sie befiehlt Grauer Wurm einen Boten in die Stadt mit der Nachricht zu senden. Sie fordert, dass die Herrschaft der Sklavenhändler ein Ende haben sollte. Falls dies nicht geschieht, so würden den Herren das selbe Schicksal ereilen wie mit denen von Astapor. Als Razdal mo Eraz als Bote vor Daenerys erscheint, will er sie mit Gold einschleimen und ihr anbieten Schiffe mit auf den Weg nach Westeros zu geben. Sie lehnt das Angebot ab und schlägt ihm einen Handel vor: Sein Leben gegen das der Sklaven der Stadt. Er erklärt ihr zum Schluss, dass sie nicht einfach die Stadt einnehmen könne und das er mächtige Freunde hätte, die sie vernichten könnten. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Razdal mo Eraz *Myranda *Violet Tode *Keine Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Michelle Fairley als Catelyn Stark *Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Conleth Hill als Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell *Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebendarsteller *Diana Rigg als Olenna Tyrell *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee *Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Richard Dormer als Beric Dondarrion *Mackenzie Crook als Orell *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Clive Russell als Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies als Edmure Tully *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Natalia Tena als Osha *Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Esme Bianco als Ros *Philip McGinley als Anguy *Ian McElhinney als Barristan Selmy *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Charlotte Hope als Myranda *Stephanie Blacker als Violet *George Georgiou als Razdal mo Eraz Galerie 307DerBärUndDieJungfrauHehrDrachen1.jpg 307 Tywin Joffrey.jpg 307 Brienne im Kampf mit dem Bär.jpg 307 jon schnee.jpg 307 Osha Hodor.jpg 307 Ygritte und Jon.jpg 307 Drogon.jpg 307 Weißer Wanderer.jpg 307 Bär.jpg 307 Violet.jpg 307 Razdal mo Eraz3.jpg 307 Razdal mo Eraz Sänfte.jpg 307 Locke4.jpg 307 Joffrey Eiserner Thron.jpg 307 Margaery Sansa 01.jpg 307 Joffrey Tywin Eiserner Thron.jpg 307 Shae Tyrion 02.jpg 307 Shae Tyrion 01.jpg 307 Catelyn.jpg 307EssosSklavenbuchtYunkai1.jpg 307 Jojen 01.jpg 307 Bran 01.jpg 307 Jojen 02.jpg 307 Razdal mo Eraz.jpg 307 Daenerys 01.jpg 307 Orell 01.jpg 307 Jojen.jpg 307 Violet Myranda.jpg 307 Viserion.jpg 307 Brienne.jpg 307 Jon Ygritte.jpg 307 Margaery Sansa.jpg 307 Jaime.jpg 307 Jorah.jpg 307 Missandei.jpg 307 Daenerys.jpg 307 Locke.jpg 307 Bronn.jpg 307 Shae Tyrion.jpg 307 Joffrey.jpg 307 Tywin.jpg 307 Anguy.jpg 307 Beric.jpg 307 Ygritte.jpg 307 Orell.jpg 307 Tormund.jpg 307 Jon.jpg 307 Bran.jpg 307 Osha Profil.png 307 Tyrion Shae.jpg 307 Osha.jpg 307 jaime Qyburn.jpg en:The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode) es:El oso y la doncella (serie) fr:L'Ours et la Belle it:L'orso e la fanciulla bionda (episodio) ja:シーズン3第7話「女剣士と熊」 pl:Niedźwiedź i Dziewica Cud pt-br:O Urso e a Bela Donzela (episódio) ro:Ursul şi frumoasa fecioară ru:Медведь и прекрасная дева zh:TV:第三季第七集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden